The present invention relates to the field of media and, more particularly, to enabling intelligent media naming and icon generation utilizing semantic metadata.
In today's digital world, many types of devices can produce a variety of media which can lead to substantial amounts of generated media files. For example, a mobile phone can allow a user to take pictures, record movies, and music which can be stored on the mobile phone as media files. The media content can quickly become disorganized and/or difficult to manage due to the generic automated naming generation capabilities of devices. Consequently, retrieval and reuse of this generated media can be hindered by cryptic filenames, incorrectly named files, and/or misleading icons.
Traditionally, media capture devices often name media files in an alphanumeric value combination and maintain a progression order. For example, the first image file of a camera is often labeled (e.g., IMG_0001) with number values of the filename are incremented for each subsequent picture (e.g., IMG_0002). These file names do not provide much information and lack the ability to give meaningful naming to the media files. Currently, organization methods require manual processes to be completed by device owners to give media files generated meaningful names. For example, the media file has to be inspected and named manually. That is, media files must be renamed individually or folders must be created to group multiple files together based on their relevancy. Such known solutions are tedious, unintuitive, time consuming, and failure ridden.